SFCDB - Events
This page is for the Events for SFCB2 Events are mini challanges with various rules and gimmicks for the player to perform. Every 10 Events is an All Star Gauntlet. To unlock a set of events certain characters need to be unlocked. Events 1 - 10 - Default Events 11 - 20 - Dash, Bailey and Gavin must be unlocked Events 21 - 30 - Ravoka,Junior,Jaki, Ecruos and Lydia must Unlocked Events 31 - 40 - Cyndriz, Eclispe Epona Digit and Cpt.Bird Must be Unlocked Events 41 - 50 - Xeno,Talon, Winter, Pyran, 001 and F.EXE must be Unlocked - Event 51 - clear all previous events ''EVENT #1 'Final Smash Mayhem Character Used: Any Vs. 3 Random Characters Fight only using Final Smashes, you have only 3 Minutes to Complete this Chalange EVENT #2' Fire And Flames'' Character Used: Gavin Vs. 20 Sonic Recolors Gavin is Surrounded by Sonic Recolors, Can you defeat them all (Lives: 3) ''EVENT #3 Character Used EVENT #4 Negatiations Nega wants you to test out his new Negaton Bombs. Defeat your foes with only Negaton Bombs Character Used: Jonic (2 Stock) Vs Ion and Judas EVENT #5 '' Character Used: ''EVENT #6 Character Used: EVENT #7'' Fighting an Ookami warrior The Ookamian warrior has has challenged you to a fight, can you defeat Jonic Character Used: any (except for Jonic) Vs. Jonic Stock: 3 ''EVENT #8 'Car Crash! Are you a street fighter? Smash a car in 10 seconds to find out! Character Used: Any EVENT #9 '''Trophy Top Tumble Want to earn a trophy? you need to win this match first. but theres a twist your fighting ON the trophy of a Shadow Minion Character Used: Any (2 stock) vs 3 random characters (2 stock) ''EVENT #10 ALL-STAR BATTLE Part 1'' 8 Starter characters Arrive to battle! Can you defeat these Opponents?! Character Used: ANY (3 Stock) VS Ion, Jonic, -----, Sam, Apallo, Venice, Railei, Judas and Dot ''EVENT #11 EVENT #12'' Brink Point you are weak, and so is your opponent, defeat him with only one life and 100% stamina or by knocking off your opponent. Character Used: Any Opponent is at random ''EVENT #13 ''Speed Test Character Used: Gavin & ion Vs. Dash & Sam Ion's friends have Challenged himself and Gavin to a Speed Test, can you defeat the fastest Rabbit alive with his Best friend. ''EVENT #14 EVENT #15 '' Character Used: ''EVENT #16'' Cycle of Anger Ion is mad at you, defeat him to calm him down! Character Used: Any Vs. Ion ''EVENT #17 'Trophy Top Tumble 2 Another round of trophy staged bashing. This time you are on the Zack the wolf trophy Character Used: Any (2 stock) Vs 3 random fighters (2 stock) EVENT #18 ' Character Used: EVENT #19 '' Character Used: ''EVENT #20 ALL - STAR BATTLE Part 2'' The Rest of the Starting Fighters have come to join in. Can you best them all? Character Used: ANY (1 Stock) VS Alinoa, Ferno, Nubis, Katarina, Rixcit, Clash, Eliot, Senyap, Amelia, ''EVENT #21 Within the Shadows Oblivion has returned with more shadow copies of Jonic its 4 against one! Character Used: Jonic (3 Stock) Vs 3 Jonic's (shillouette) and Oblivion Awards Aequnum the Ookami trophy when cleared EVENT #22 S-M-A-S-H'' The fighters have encountered a stange energy. Can you survive 5 minutes of this Final Smash Fest? Character Used:Any Your Opponents:Random ''EVENT #23 Troublesome Twosome'' The Bianchi siblings are at it again. This time, their goal is to stomp out the local resistances in the name of the Eggman Empire. However, two dumb kids stand in their way. Character Used: Venice or Jaki (whoever you don't pick is your teammate) Stock: 5 (3 for your teammate) Your Opponents: Diego & Natalia Stage: Soumerca Eggman Army Base ''EVENT #24 'Siblings Unite Brother and Sister Jonic and Lydia join forces to fight you Character Used: Any (3 stock) Vs Jonic (3 Stock),and Lydia (3 stock) EVENT #25 '''Speed over brawn '' You may be one of the weakest here but your also the fastest. Prove you can go up against some of the strongest people here all at once, actually that sounds like a pretty dumb idea but do it anyways. Character Used: Sam Vs Paws Technesis and Lydia EVENT #26 'Cyndriz the arrogant. This guy just got here and he thinks he claimes he is at the top, show him things arn't that easy. Character Used: Any Veteran. Stock: 1. Opponent: Cyndriz. Opponent stock: 3. Stage: Podrido Woods '''Unlocks: Austutars Trophy. '- Challange Cyndriz after winning. defeat him to unlock ' ''EVENT #27 'Old Dogs, New Tricks 1 The Veterans of SFCB 1 have returned! Can you Newbies Handle them? Character Used: Any Newcomer (3 Stock) Vs Ion, Jonic, Michael and Paws EVENT #28 '''Navigators Know Best Three of the SFCB2 Cast got lost, they won't listen. defeat them to make them listen! Character Used: Dot Kolen(3 stock) VS Iron, Michael, and Lydia(3 stock) ''EVENT #29 Clearing day Lydia is tasked by the I.B.S to clear out Shadow Minions from the Mansion. Go do some damage! Character Used: Lydia (1 Stock) VS 100 Shadow Minions EVENT #30 Newcommer Beat Down Part 1'' Foes you have never dueled with have appeared! Can you defeat them all? Character Used: ANY (1 Stock) Vs Dash, Bailey, Gavin, Jane, Ravoka, Junior, Jaki, Lydia and Eclipse ''EVENT #31 ' One Wolf Army It's Ravoka VS The World. Fight off all comers and prove how much you're worth. Characters Used: Ravoka (1 stock) Opponent: All characters unlocked so far (1 stock) Stage: Dimensional Gate EVENT #32 ' Characters Used: EVENT #33 'The Bass Hammer Character Used: Hammerhead Turner vs Shadow Minions Oh no! You sound gloves aren't powerful enough for your foes! You need someting stronger! This looks like a job for the Dubstep Gun! In this challenge, you will be set in Urbania City with one dubstep gun. Various enemies come your way, and you must blast them with all you've got! Don't worry, the dubstep gun goes on forever. Nostalgia - Boss Fight As you are fighting, the song Boss Fight by Nostalgia (to the right) will be playing. Whenever the gun is off, the classic music plays, and when the gun is on, the dubstep version plays. EVENT #34 '''Shameless clones! deugh, looks like some recolors are picking a fight with their original. Kick these pallete swaps to the curve! Playables: Any Opponents: all color swaps of characters chosen stage:random ''EVENT #35 'Old Dog's New trick's part 2 The rest of SFCB1's Veterans have come for a piece of you. Character used: Any Vs Sam, Dash, Cpt,Bird, Venice, and Eliot 'EVENT #36 '''The un-exstinguishable flame It's an all out battle of Ferno against his arch rivals Talon, Meta Ferno(Ferno cpu with Meta Ferno costume) and Shodundra in his Ryukage form! Will you still stand against this boss and his devious cpu helpers? playable characters: Ferno stage: Abyssal apocalypse opponents: Talon, Ryukage Shodundra, Meta Ferno stock:3 for player, 1 for each cpu 'EVENT #37 ''CATFIGHT! Don't ask how, but for some reason every cat who's stuck in the Void appear to have finally gotten fed up with each other. Character used: Alinoa, Bailey, Eliot, or Cyndriz (Anyone you don't pick is your opponent) '''Unlocks: Cyndriz Recolours trophy.' 'EVENT #38' A Really BAD Misunderstanding Paws has some REALLY bad luck. somehow he mistook Capt. Bird for a certain feathery foe of his and had provoked the old bird into a fight. Character used: Paws Your opponent: Capt. Bird 'EVENT #39 'Nintendo is what genesisn't/Genesis does what Nintendon't It's time to show who really has BLAST PROCESSING, its no items 1-1 fight! "The Tourtise vs. The Hare" if you will. Character used: Dash,Sam (who you dont pick is your oppenent) Stage: a Flat stage with Dash and Sam's colours mixing in the backround, lighting bolts shooting around (showing they are the fastest characters), (can only be played on this event). 'EVENT #40 '''Newcommer Beat Down Part 2 The rest of the newcommers appear. They want to challange you to see if you can take them down! Character usde: ANY (1 stock) Vs Cyndriz, Digit, Hammerhead, Cpt.Bird, Xeno, Talon, Winter, 001 and F.EXE 'EVENT #41''' Dark Intentions Dark magic has corrupted most of the fighters, but Ion, Jonic, Gavin and Apollo must fight the shadow copies of each fighter, but they must defeat all of the shadow copies in order to escape themselves from being corrupted themselves. Stage: Core City Skyscraper or Deep Ruins Zone Opponent(s): a shadow copy of each fighter except Ion, Jonic, Gavin, or Apollo Characters: Ion, Jonic, Gavin, or Apollo (you choose the character, and what ever the character you choose the others will be come your teammates) 'EVENT #42' Blades of Glory A gathering of those skilled with the way of the Sword has arrived. Can you outdo these Bladed Warriors? Character Used: Any (2 Stock) Vs Jonic Junior Michael Railei Katarina Rixcit and Winter (1 Stock each) 'EVENT #43 '''YOU B*******! They have taken down Jacob! They wont get away with this! Character: Cyndriz Opponent: 200 Black Austutars, twenty five on wave one, fifty on wave two and three, seventy five on the final wave. Stage: Podrido Woods. 'EVENT #44' Characters Used: 'EVENT #45 Vengeance I Say Ravoka and Xeno have finally come face-to-face. Who will win? Character Used: Ravoka the Wolf OR Xeno the Hedgehog Opponent: Whoever player didn't choose Stock: 3 Stage: Desert Of The Dead Time: Unlimited '''EVENT #46 - Frozen Duel Rixcit the Hedgewolf has challeneged you to a one on one duel. Knock him down a few pegs. Character: Anyone Opponent: Rixcit the Hedgewolf 'EVENT #47' 'EVENT #48' The Endless Void is being used as a base for an enemy invsion. Go in and stop it! Stage: Endless Void Opponent(s): 50 Enemies Characters: All Characters 'EVENT #49 '''Blood Rebellion F.EXE is powered up, and has completely lost his mind!! can you and 2 other fighters stop him from going on a rampage? Opponent: Crazed F.EXE: (Event exclusive), 3 stocks Characters: any 3 DIFFERENT characters, 1 stock each. Stage: Burning Reminder. Time: Unlimited 'EVENT #50 Three Rivals Three Rivals of the SFCW community have put aside their differences and joined forces to defeat you! good luck because it wont be easy Character Used ANY (3 stock) VS Jonic (3 stock) Michael (3 stock) and Apallo (3 stock) '''EVENT #51: The one you can't beat! You think you've beaten them all, until you have to beat yourself! The main villain has created two evil clones of you! With the help of some extra power, can you truly defeat everyone? Characters Used: Any (3 Stock) Vs All 36 Characters + The Entity Category:Guides/Advice